Happy Birthday Sally!
by BlazingBlazy
Summary: It's Sally's Birthday, and Sonic wants to find the perfect present...In just one night. (Sonally One-Shot!) (I don't know where in the timeline this takes place...I'll have an exact date later)


**For my Best Friend.**

 **Happy 16th, buddy.**

 **You deserve it.**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Sally!**

Sonic anxiously paced around his room.

It was five o' clock in the evening, and he had spent the past half hour worrying.

Finally, he sat down on the bed. He slammed his head into the pillow.

"This sucks..." He mumbled to himself. "...I can't _believe_ myself!" He continued. "Here I am, Hero of Mobius, soon to be king, and I'm here, upset on what to get my best friend for her birthday."

This friend in question was none other than Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"Sonic?" He heard a raspy voice say from outside the door. Sonic opened it up to see his young fox sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Hi." Sonic said plainly.

"Um...Is everything okay?" The young fox asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, everything's great." He answered in a plain tone, trying to hide his frustration.

It wasn't working very well.

"Sonic, what's the matter?" Tails asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He answered sarcastically.

"What is it? Just tell me." Tails said firmly.

Sonic sighed. "Fine. Come with me." He replied.

Sonic and Tails entered the room, and Sonic shut the door.

"So, what's up?" Tails asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Sonic sighed once again. "Well, I don't know what to get Sal for her birthday." Sonic admitted. "...And I just feel frustrated because it didn't occur to me that I need to get her a present until thirty minutes ago." Sonic finished, only after adding yet another sigh.

Tails laughed a little, then maintained his calm composure.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked, feeling as if Tails was just trying to fuel his frustration.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it!" Tails replied. "Honestly, I don't think she's going to care whether or not you get her a gift." Tails continued. "All that probably matters is that you actually show up." Tails said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I...I know, but..." Sonic paused.

"Yeah?" Tails said, waiting for him to continue.

"...I just think Sally deserves better." He said firmly.

"I know, but you just listen to me?" Tails questioned. "You know how Sally is, she's not going to get upset if there's no present. Besides, there's nothing she loves more than her friends!" Tails said as he mimicked Sonic's signature cheesy smile and thumbs-up.

"I guess." He answered.

"...So don't worry about it!" Tails said happily. "Anyway, Amy and I are going to get decorations, so I'll see ya later!" Tails said as he waved. He then walked out of the room, shutting the door as he left.

Sonic laid down on the bed, using his hands as a pillow as he stared at the ceiling. He contemplated the words of his other best friend.

"I don't care. I have to get her _something_." He said, determination lighting up his eyes.

* * *

As Sonic walked through the hall, he heard Rotor and Antoine talking. He walked into the room without bothering to knock.

"Hi guys." He said, his voice still plain.

"Oh, why hello, Sonic." Antoine said joyfully.

"Hey Sonic." Rotor greeted.

"What'cha doin'?" Sonic asked.

"I am sharpening 'zis sword." Antoine answered.

"Oh, can I see it?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, sure!" Antoine answered. "You haven't forgotten how to hold a sword, right?" He asked as he handed the sword to Sonic.

"No worries, Antoine. I remember." Sonic said as he laughed. _I wish I could forget._

It was a sharp slashing sword, with a golden hilt and guard, and a royal red handle. It had the name "Sally Acorn"engraved on the handle in sky blue.

"Wow, this real nice!" He said as he handed it back to Antoine.

"Why, thank you!" He replied. He finished sharpening the sword, and slowly slid it into a matching sky blue scabbard.

"We're making this as a gift for ze princess!" Antoine added.

"Oh. Cool." Sonic said, his excited voice drowning back into a mumble. "Oh, would ya look at that, I gotta juice." Sonic said plainly. "Bye." He said as he walked out.

Rotor and Antoine stared at each other for a moment, and shrugged.

* * *

Sonic walked outside, and took a deep breath. He sighed contentedly. "Maybe all I needed was some fresh air..." Sonic said calmly.

"MR. SONIC!" He heard someone shout.

He turned to see Cream the Rabbit, Amy's best friend, and the youngest of the Freedom Fighters. Following her was her pet chao, Cheese.

"Oh, hiya, Cream." Sonic said, faking a smile. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"We're making flower crowns for Ms. Sally!" Cream exclaimed with a smile.

"We sure are!" Bunnie said as she approached the two of them.

"Oh, neat." He said, unable to fake a smile any longer. He went back to his grumpy look.

"You look like Mr. Shadow right now!" Cream said as she laughed.

"What's the matter, sugar?" Bunnie asked.

"He's frustrated because he doesn't know what to get Sally for her birthday." They heard a raspy voice say.

The three of them turned to see Tails, along with Amy Rose. They were carrying decorations.

 _Oh, come on, Tails._

"Aw, don't be upset, Mr. Sonic...You can join us if you want!" Cream said as she smiled again.

"Uhh, no thanks. Sonic responded.

"Hey Sonic! Maybe you can help us decorate!" Amy suggested.

Sonic sighed and smiled.

"Okay, fine." He answered.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy all went inside.

* * *

"There! Done!" Tails announced happily.

"Yay!" Now we just gotta wait for the party tomorrow!" Amy said happily.

She hugged Sonic, and he rolled his eyes.

"All right, I'm going to bed." Tails said as he started walking to his room.

"Goodnight guys!" They heard Tails say.

"Goodnight, Tails!" Amy shouted.

"'Night lil' buddy!" Sonic shouted afterwards.

* * *

"So, when's the party?" Sonic asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." Amy answered. "When Sally, Dulcy, and Knuckles return from Angel Island."

"Why is Sal at Angel Island, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Because we wanted a way to distract Sally, so Knuckles invited her and Dulcy to the Island."

"Ah, I see." Sonic answered. "Well, goodnight, Amy." Sonic said, with a contented smile.

"Goodnight, Sonikku!" Amy said as she hugged him.

"Goodnight, Amy." Sonic said as he started heading toward his room.

"One last thing..."

"Yes, Sonikku?"

"Please, stop with those stupid pet names."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

Sonic woke up late the next morning.

"ELEVEN ALREADY?" He yelled when he saw his alarm clock.

"Oh man!" He said as he quickly slipped on his gloves and ran out. He always slept with his shoes on.

He saw Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Bunnie, Nicole, Rotor, Antoine, and Amy Rose all at the table.

Obviously, they had already eaten breakfast.

"Good morning, Sonic!" Each one of them called.

Surprisingly, no pet names from Amy.

* * *

The clock hit noon.

The group waited inside.

Cream peaked out the window, and saw Knuckles the echidna and Sally Acorn riding Dulcy the dragon.

"They're here!" Cream said as quietly as she could, while still trying to express her excitement.

"You guys ready?" Tails whispered.

He heard various "yeahs" and "yesses" from around the room. As soon as Sally came in the room, everyone jumped out from their spots and yelled "surprise!". Sally smiled.

"Aw, you guys!" Sally said as she smiled. "You guys didn't need to do this for me." She said happily.

"Well, of course we had to, Sal!" Sonic said with his signature cheesy smile and thumbs-up.

 _There it is._ Tails smiled at the thought.

He handed a card to Sally. "Sorry, last minute gift..." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his neck. His face turned a bright red as Sally started reading it.

 _Dearest Sal,_

 _Happy 18_ _th_ _! I honestly feel kinda stupid for not getting you an actual gift...Haha...Whoops! Oh well, does 100 rings cut it? Spend it on whatever, heh...  
Happy Birthday, Sal.  
I love ya.  
_ _-Sonic_

"Thank you, Sonic." Sally said, her smile widening.

"Sure thing! Anything for a friend..."

* * *

Everybody had fun at the party. Except Knuckles, who was being antisocial the whole time.

But everybody, even Knuckles, enjoyed the delicious cake Nicole had made.

" _I didn't even know I was good at making cake..."_ Nicole thought to herself.

There was singing, dancing, and opening presents.

Before Knuckles left, he took a group photo of all the Freedom Fighters.

They all came in for a group hug, and as they left, said goodbye to Sally, wishing many more years for their beloved leader.

* * *

"Was that really so worth panicking about, Sonic?" Tails asked later that night.

"No." He answered ashamedly.

"Exactly." Tails said back. "Now you know for next time."

The two laughed, and then headed to bed.

 **The End**


End file.
